This is my Legacy
by tyrannosaurus lex. luthor
Summary: Greetings. I'm a former Imperial Intelligence operative—known throughout the galaxy—perhaps you've heard of me? No? Well, if your bored, I'll tell you about me. Everything you want to know about me is here. From my days as the Red Blade, to taking down one of the strongest Sith ever known. From stopping terrorists, to destroying a hidden galactic power. This is my story. My legacy.


You know, its quite funny, really. It seems like the worst places in the galaxy are owned by Hutts. Hutta, Nar Shadaa, Makeb, if you're looking for scum and villainy, its not hard to find.

The shuttle landed with a loud shudder. Once the pilot lowered the ramp and opened the door, me and the five other occupants exited the ship. Perhaps a few of them were my allies. Perhaps a contact. Perhaps an enemy. If they were indeed the latter, I didn't wish to find out. I continued into the spaceport.

My mission, not specified. My allies, unknown. My enemies, all around me. So this is the life of an agent. I hated it already. But hey, its the life I chose.

I had just made it to the spaceport's terminal when a Gamorrean guard ran up to his partner, who pointed at my direction. They both ran toward me. Without thinking, I quickly moved to the side of the terminal, staring at the list of shuttle departures like an ordinary traveler. Hearing them getting closer, I discreetly drew the blade from my boot. Were they coming for me? Did they know why I was here? _'Impossible',_ I told myself. _'If I don't know why I'm here, how could they?'_

I gave a brief sigh of relief as they rushed past me. I turned and noticed they were now harassing a Rodian. A Rodian who a recognized as one of the occupants on the shuttle I was on. I had to steal his passport in order to get here. I felt a bit of guilt, but then I remembered what I was taught in training. "Morals are a luxury we can't afford", I was told. One of the key laws in the agency. Of course I deeply resented that law. But, If it benefited the Empire, it was worth it. I put aside my feelings and left the spaceport.

It was a short walk from the spaceport to the cantina. Of course, it should have been. That is, if weren't for all of Fa'athra's thugs along the way. I found myself having to fight my way into the cantina. And Nem'ro's brave, loyal, and valiant guards didn't do shit. I swear, it was like they were shooting at nothing. Like it was one of those games I used to play as a kid, and they were just NCP's only created to stand there and miss. Sometimes life feels like a massively multiplayer online role-playing game.

I made my way through the cantina, going from room to room until I finally found an empty chamber. A holoterminal stood at the end of the room, displaying the image of a Twi'lek slave dancing. Ah, gotta love the dancers. They're really the only good part about cantinas like these. Unfortunately, I wasn't there to gawk. I removed the terminal's bottom panel and began hot-wiring it. It was quick, really. Cut a few wires here, unplug a few circuits there, and soon the image of the slave turned to that of a man—human, late fifties, mostly bold with grey hair on the edges of his head—a man all too familiar. I backed away from the terminal and stood at attention. _"Secure transmission established. This is Keeper. We may speak freely agent; prepare to receive your orders."_

Well this was a surprise. "I take it your my handler?"

_"Correct. I'm speaking to you from service headquarters on Dromund Kaas. I'll be directing you personally on this mission. You were chosen for this mission because of your exemplary performance during training. The Empire needs agents capable of working independently in the field. Now you apply your training to the real world. Nem'ro the Hutt and his organization run Jiguuna. And you're in town to convince Nem'ro to supply the Empire."_

"... Sir... With all due respect... You realize I'm not _exactly_ a diplomat?"

_"If the situation _requires_ a diplomat, you will _become_ a diplomat. But for now, a lighter touch is required. We need to know what Nem'ro and his advisers are thinking before we can act. I want you to obtain access to the Nem'ro clan's inner circle. You'll need a cover identity. One of our contacts—an alien named Jheeg—has prepared a background for you and will provide the details."_

That was slightly insulting. I attempted to fight the urge to say anything, but the words were already out my mouth before I realized. "Trust me, sir, I don't need _help_ to get close to a Hutt."

_"Do not underestimate the Nem'ro clan. The galaxy has seen far more _effective_ gangsters, but rarely more _sadistic_ ones. Jheeg is waiting for you in a safe house. Locate him, take what he has to offer, then report back to me."_

"Consider it done, sir."

"_Also, most of Jiguuna is caught in a turf war. Most of the gangs belong to the Hutts, but some a independent. Your combat training should see you through, but expect brutality and expect to be targeted. Jiguuna isn't very friendly to strangers. Be wary, agent."_

I smirked. "Why, Keeper, I do believe you care. Its good to see you again too, old man."

_"I... Just don't get yourself killed. Your father would likely castrate me, but I don't know what your mother would do to me if she found out I let you die alone in some alley on Hutta. If they were still alive, that is... And remember, agent. We've never—"_

"Yes-yes, I know. 'We've never met before this.' You've told me thirteen times already."

_"This is for your protection, agent. If anyone were to find out we've met, the consequences would be dire. Now, go find Jheeg and report to me. Keeper, out." _

And so my story began.

* * *

Author's Note: Sup peoples! Special thanks to my friend Understandible Giberish for Co-ing this with me!

Also, just wanted to let you viewers know, I'm almost finished with chapter two of The enemy of my enemy. Apologies for taking so long to update, but I wanted to give the characters more depth and just felt like I could have done better, so I've been revising the first chapter a bit while also working on the second. I've been doing maintenance on all of my stories, actually, including Escape the Unknown because I really could have done so much better. Don't worry, though, I will hopefully be finished with both chapters to The enemy of my enemy by the end of next week. If your interested in my SWTOR stories, check out my profile for a list of upcoming projects. There are plenty on the way!


End file.
